Anime Dream turned into an Anime Life
by crazii-random chik
Summary: I was doing what i do every day!...xept for today when i fell asleep on the couch!...now i woke up somewhere I never thought I be! O.o
1. Chapter 1

Anime Dream...turned into an Anime Life

**_Sadly I do not own Naruto. If I did me and Naruto would be pissing Sasuke off by now!...and my best friend would be dating Kakashi or Itachi..._**

_**(Dream…)**_

_I'm running, running fast trying to get away from whoever is following me. I don't pay attention to where I am going; all I know is that I can't let the chaser catch me. You can hear my heart start beating rapidly I really need to catch my breath, but he's on my tail. I don't notice a large twig from the ground right in front of me so I run past it, and fall face-down but manage to bring my hands up to cover my face. __**Great…just my wonderful luck! **__I hurry and turn around…and stare at my chaser. He has a straw hat covering his eyes and a black cloak with red clouds on it. __**Hold up that definitely looks familiar,**__**where have I seen it before?**__ He raises his straw hat a little and I can see his eyes. Very deadly eyes his eyes are red. __**Wait…are those tiny shuriken on his eyes? I know those eyes…do not stare at them! But where had I seen those eyes?**_

"_**Where do you think you're going? Toki?"  
**__It wasn't really a question, but I wasn't going to answer him I didn't have any idea of where I was even going! It seemed like this man knew me, but did I know him? He got closer to me while I was still laying on the floor looking up at him, but not directly at his eyes. __**Wait what did he call me?**_

"_**Who are you?! What do you obviously want from me?"  
**__I was shaking a little when I heard a twig snap I turned to where the noise came from. I turned to my left out came a man from the bushes, he had the same hat and cloak as this one. Except this one had blue skin…and gills? __**I had seen this one before as well. **__The one with the shuriken eyes looked at the fish one and nodded his head. As in on cue, the fish one raised his left arm to his back and took out his giant sword…and pointed it straight at me. It was really big wrapped in its too dark so it looked like some bandages. I was shaking really hard, and starting to move backwards slowly using my elbows. When I was no more than 5 inches away from the shuriken eyes one disappeared and poofed right behind me. He made me bump my head onto his legs and look up at him, but not directly at his eyes._

"_**Toki…-"**_

_**-**_RIIING!! RIIING!! Time to wake up, to sleep a little longer hit the snooze button-  
(9 a.m.)

I got up from my bed and turned the Bratz alarm clock off. Yes I do mean those teen Bratz I grabbed my brown glasses from my dresser. I walked very sleepily to the bathroom I made sure I locked the door. In case my little annoying sister decided to come in, forgetting she was at the YMCA. I did my morning routine wash my teeth, wash my face, and fixed my hair. Which didn't take long since it's a lot like a shy anime girl from Naruto. Yup it's exactly like that except its really dark brown, almost black, with red and purple highlights. I stared at the mirror for a while gazing at my dark brown eyes, I could see worry, 

sadness, confuse, mad, and happy all at the same time. I walked to the door unlocked it and stepped out into the hallway; I took only three steps and opened another door leading me to the dining room. I turn left and walked to the living room heading to the couch; I turned on the T.V. and watched it silently.

"Now I know who those men were! It was Itachi and Kisame!"**  
**My mom comes running from the kitchen asking me if I was ok.

"Si es que tuve un sueño bien raro. Se trataba de una caricature que veo, la de Naruto."  
("Yea it's just that I had a weird dream. It was about this cartoon called Naruto")

My mom looks at me a little weird, and decides to go sleep since she works at night.

"Note to self wake mommy at exactly 7 p.m."  
I scroll through the channels but sadly there's nothing on a Monday morning, I guess that's why I can't wait to go back to school. Fourteen more days, including weekends, for school and all I been doing is what I do **every single day** since I turned 11 or was it 12? I remember the dream once again and decide to go onto FanFiction. I get up turning off the television passing the dining room and going to the kitchen, passing the kitchen closet. I open the last door and get inside my daddy's office; he has two computers in there. The new one which he uses **all**the time and the old one, the one **I** use all the time and my little sister when she's gets home. I sit on the rolling chair and go read some stories. I already have it on Favorites so it's easy to go to that. I stay there for an hour when I get up to go wash dishes.

**I didn't tell you about me, you only know what I look like.**

**Name:** Gabriela Nava

**Age:** 14

**Birthday:** September 22

**Ethnicity:** Mexican…fine Hispanic

**DOP:** Nuevo Leon, Mexico

I live in Texas, in a small city in Texas and I love it! I turn on the faucet making sure the water is hot…but not too hot kind of warm and hot. I clean the rest of the kitchen and go back to the computer. Four hours later (2 p.m.) I start getting hungry so I make myself a ham sandwich, then I go to the living room and watch T.V. again.

-6 p.m.-

My dad comes home with my little sis, Adriana, and I start recording a novela, or novel, for my mom. Until 8 I go back to the computer but then hours go by and it becomes 11. My mom finally went to work, Adriana is asleep and so is my dad. I head to the bathroom, do what I came to do, head to the sink and wash my hands. My reflection…the same as this morning, I been sad lately but remembering my dream 

does make me a **little **happy. I head back towards the computer room and turning it off, and walk to the living room. I grab a blanket on the way their and lay down on the couch. I change it to George Lopez, and I start yawning and blinking faster trying to stay awake. It's 3 a.m. I get very comfortable, and drift off to a heavy sleep.

_**(Dream…)**_

_Everything around me turns black, but I can still feel my body on the couch, and feel the position I'm in. My right hand over my stomach and my left hand under my head, so I'm guessing I'm half-asleep. I can hear voices, voices I recognize. __**This voices sound so familiar…but why? **__It feels like been in a dream, I hear my voice talking to the other voices._

"_**I am so not going to help you sneak into his house!" **__I hear my voice yell, and its sounds somewhat mad._

"_**Come on I just want a baby picture of him! Please?" **__Two girl voices say in unison, except these voices sounded very desperate._

"_**Can't you guys just ask him for one? It will be a lot- wait…since when does the Innocent Sakura Haruno sneak into houses?"**_

"_**Hey! What about me?!"**_

"_**Ino you snucked into his house last time when he went home for training. I remember you mentioning something about seeing him in boxers"**_

At hearing those names, I opened my eyes really fast but I couldn't instead I felt myself being sucked onto a hole. I could feel myself moving in my dream until I landed on something hard and was able to open my eyes, only to have them close on their own. A few minutes later, I sit up and look around, I'm in the hospital I turn to my right and see the sun shining brightly through the window. The door opens and in comes…a nurse! That looks like well an anime nurse!

"Ah! Your finally awake…you are very lucky that some of our ninja found you" The nurse says very calmly…while I am freaking out after I heard that!

"Umm? Exactly where am I? Because a few minutes ago I was at home, asleep on the couch!"

"You must have been dreaming dear. You were found in the forest 5 hours ago we didn't know if you were going to wake up…let me go get the ninja that found you" She says while checking the IV, then heads put the door. I sit up and look out the window, realizing where I'm at…well kind of.

-Knock knock knock-

The door slides open and in comes…a girl I seen before; she had hair as short as mine, lavender eyes, black khaki pants, and a light brown jacket. She came in standing by the bed and then two guys came after her, and a woman older than them.

**Guy behind girl:** grey jacket, black pants, he had his hood on, and a puppy inside his jacket in front of his chest. He also has two red lines on both his cheeks, and brown eyes.

**Guy beside him:** He had a light greenish cloak that covered all the way to his nose, dark brown pants, and black sunglasses, and has black hair.

**Woman:** She was mostly wearing an outfit made of…bandages…She had black wavy hair and red eyes.

"So…you guys were the ones that found me?"

"Yup! You bet we did!" The guy with the puppy says smiling.

"You…w-were i-in the f-forest…very un-conscious." Says the girl…well actually whispering, but I was able to hear her.

"I was? I remember being at home, on the couch sleeping and dreaming…NOW I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I yell pointing at the guy with the sunglasses…making everyone, except the guy with the glasses, jump.

"…no…for real who are you guys?" I tilt my head to one side, waiting for them to answer me.

"I am Kurenai Yuhi…this here is Hinata Hyuuga, next to her is Kiba Inuzuka. This is Shino Aburame…and you are?"

"Well…I would tell you, but sadly…I can't"

All of a sudden Kiba appears right in front of my face just a few inches away.

"Why can't you…If I may ask?" This didn't sound like a friendly question; it sounded more like a demand.

"Because…I can't seem to remember right now, but I do kind of remember you. Have I seen you guys befo- NARUTO!!"All four of them turn towards the door, and expected to see someone at the door, they turn back towards me and looked at me weird.

"Do you know N-Naruto?"

"Well not exactly…but uhhh…who?" Yet again they look at me weird…waiting for an answer.

"Look I just can't seem to remember anything right now. So can one of you help me?"

**_PLz tell me what you think!!...thats all i have to say!!...oh and ima be going to bed now!!...its 3:38...am_**

**_nyaa!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Anime Dream...turned into an Anime Life Ch.2

**I don't own Naruto…but I wish I did TT **

"_Because…I can't seem to remember right now, but I do kind of remember you. Have I seen you guys befo- NARUTO!!"All four of them turn towards the door, and expected to see someone at the door, they turn back towards me and looked at me weird._

"_Do you know N-Naruto?"_

"_Well not exactly…but uhhh…who?" Yet again they look at me weird…waiting for an answer._

"_Look I just can't seem to remember anything right now. So can one of you help me?"_

(Ok…so u guys know whose talking I will do script form….)

Kiba:"Your really can't remember a thing?"

Me:"Yea but when I said I fell asleep on the couch, that's the only thing I can remember. Also when I saw you guys come in for some reason I felt like I had seen you before"

Kurenai:"We could go to the Hokage for this…until you get better." I nod my head when someone knock on the door and in comes the nurse.

Nurse:"Well your very lucky young lady, you get to go home!" She says smiling very happily, then turns and leaves.

Me:"Yay me to bad I don't know where to go or who I… wait"

(End script form)

All of a sudden I started remembering things, like when I had those weird dreams, someone telling me to wake them up at a certain time. I got off the bed and followed the ninja out the room, and the hospital. I really wasn't paying any attention to where we were going because I had spaced out. I was really spaced out so my hand automatically grabbed Shino's cloak from his back, I just kept holding it and walking. I didn't even notice him turn his head, but I guess he didn't mind because we kept walking. 

I was thinking about where I came from and who I was, when I bumped into something soft but still kept clutching Shino's cloak but I didn't know that.

"Are y-you alright?" I looked turned towards Hinata, and gave her a smile. Shino turned around said something to me, just barely a whisper.

"Can you let go of me?"

"Oh sorry Shino I kind of spaced out and I think remember a little of whom I am." I looked up and saw a reddish building with a sign that said 'Hokage's Office'. We went in I again spaced out so don't remember much, till finally entered a room where a woman with long blonde hair sat behind a desk.

"Tsunade-sama we finished our mission, and on our way back we found this girl laying on the ground. We took her to the hospital, but she can't seem to remember who she is or where she came from." Kurenai tells the woman, or Hokage, about me.

The Hokage nods her head then closes her eyes, then opens them and stares directly at me. She was about to say something when I accidentally interrupt her.

"Now I remember!" I looked at the Hokage and she nodded as if telling me to go on. I take a really big breath and let it out.

"I do remember a little I remember sleeping on the couch, I closed my eyes and went to sleep I think I was half asleep. My eyes were closed everything was black and I could still feel my body, then I felt a hole under me and sucked me. That's all I can remember and I can't seem to remember my name."

The Hokage looked at me for a while she grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.

"We will come up with a name for you since you can't seem to remember, but we cannot allow anyone to find out. So you four will have to make sure know one finds out about her…understood?" The four ninja beside me nod their heads.

"Akamaru you will have to keep this secret to ok?" Kiba tells his puppy, and then he started laughing.

"Um…I do remember having a strange dream. About sneaking into a guy's house…anyways two girls had called me Toki."

"Hmm…ok I will Toki as your name, now for your last name. How about do you like…Akahoshi?"

"A-kahoshi sounds really p-pretty Toki."

"Yea your right, Hinata. Ok I like it!" The Hokage ask me more question and somehow I managed to answer them.

"Remember your name ok? Are you a ninja?"

"About that I don't know" She tell me to make clones and then to transform into someone else. I stared at her very confused until she told me what hand signs to do.

"It might confuse you first but you will have to get used to it…if you are a ninja."

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai back up a little and I start to make the hand signs for the clone jutsu.

-**Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog**-

All of a sudden there is smoke everywhere and then 3 of me appear out of nowhere.

"……Uhh…I had no idea I could actually do that!!" The Hokage tells me to do the other one and to transform into her. I and my clones do the hands signs together.

-**Dog, Boar, Tiger-**

Then we all transform into the Hokage. She claps twice…and throws something blue at me. Which I had no idea it was coming, five minutes later I'm looking at the ceiling with a bruise on my forehead. I grab the blue thing from beside my head and sit up. Kiba started snickering, I saw Shino smack him in the head, and then he yelled in pain. Hinata came and helped me up. I looked at the blue thing and remembered they had one as well, so I tied it around my waist. Since I didn't have anywhere to stay, the Hokage told me she find someone who will let me stay with them. They also explained to me about ninja ranks and everything there was to know. So we all went outside Kurenai told her genin to show me around.

"Toki…are you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh...yea I am a little."

"Then how about we take you to some ramen?"

"Ok…ramen? Ok!" We start walking and pass some stores, we passed a store that was selling mirrors and I stare at my reflection. My eyes are dark bright purple, my hair same as Hinata's in the front but with a messy ponytail. My hair color is light purple but also somewhat darkish, I am wearing khaki Capri 2 inches below my knee, a light purple shirt which its sleeves reach all the way to my elbows, and on top of that a black tank top, with a red star where my belly button should be. I was also wearing little red 

star earrings. I finally started walking and following them. We sat and ordered our ramen and started eating, this is how we were seating: **Shino Kiba Me Hinata**

"Hey isn't weird that Naruto isn't here? I wonder where he's at"

"Oh…I heard from I-Ino that he was a-assigned a m-mission."

"Oh…ok"

"Naruto? Didn't I yell that out in the hospital?"

"Ha ha you did. That was kind of funny you know…but not as funny as when you were hit with your headband." I had finished my ramen so all I did was smack him in the forehead, which made him end up laying down on the floor. I was the only one cracking until I heard someone else laugh really hard.

"Man Kiba who would have thought you falling back from someone hitting you. Ha ha" I turned around and there I saw a blonde kid with blue eyes and an orange jumpsuit. To me he looked a little familiar beside him was a girl with pink hair and green eyes she was wearing a pink dress with green shorts underneath. Beside that pink-headed girl was a guy that looked **very** familiar to me dark onyx eyes dark blue shirt with its collar raised, and white shorts.

"Hello...I'm Sakura Haruno." The pink-headed girl said while they walked towards us.

"**HI I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI…I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY!!**" (It's in bold cuz…he yelled **really** loud)

"Geez! Thanks to you now I can't hear!" I yelled while poking my finger in my ear. I looked at Naruto and he looked almost sad.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it's just that you scared me…and left me half-deaf."

"I'm sorry too…ok how about I treat you to ramen?"

"I would say yes but I'm already done…how about next time I treat you?"

"Ok…..Its next time!"

"I meant later or some other day!"

"Oh…ok"

"OH! I'm Toki Akahoshi" I turned to the guy that was being quiet the whole time. He stares at me, and then five minutes later he glares at me.

"Hello aren't you going to introduce yourself!?" All I received was an **Hn…I do not have to**, which made me mad and bring my hands up to my chest and cross them. All of a sudden my personality changed.

"You are soooooo mean!! Meany! You think you're so cool…hmm I guess that's why you have girls following you around." I do the Winnie-The-Pooh-Thinking-pose!! One hand on top of my chest and the other one's elbow over it and my finger on the side of my head while I look at the ground. That pose made everyone stare at me like if I was an alien.

"Toki how did you know that girls follow Sasuke around?"

"Sakura isn't it obvious…everyone back home knows especially by best friend! Which by the way hates him!" I say pointing at the rude-meany guy.

"Everyone back home? I thought you said you didn't remember?"

"Kiba…yea your right! Weird, I think I remembered! So what's his name?"

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha…he's the strongest of all genin"

"No his not Sakura! I bet I can beat him to a pulp!"

"I just became a ninja…maybe _I _can beat him. Nah I'm just kidding…like I said I just became a ninja. So… stop staring at me Uchiha!" We ate…well they ate, while we talked and talked and I really wasn't getting along with Sasuke and he seemed to hate me.

"Where are you staying Toki?"

"Nowhere right now, but Lady Tsunade said she would find a place for me by the end of the day."

"Showouldn't swith be shweird…"

"Naruto! Finish your food first!" Sakura yelled and hit him really hard in poor Naruto's head.

"Sakura that hurt! As I was saying wouldn't it be weird if she had to stay with an idiot like Sasuke?" This made him receive another smack in the head. Sasuke and I flinched while Sakura hugged Sasuke's left arm really tight. That made him drop his bowl onto his lap, and he stood up cleaning his pants with napkins. You could barely hear him it was hot. Finally he sat back down. This is how we're seating, we had to change seats: **Shino Kiba Me Naruto Hinata Sakura Sasuke**. (I wonder how he ended up sitting next to Sakura.)

We were laughing and kidding around when we hear a -poof- and I felt a presence behind me. So what I did was turn around very carefully, I see a ninja and he tells me that Tsunade wished to see me.

"Ok! I'm on my way." He poofs off, I look at Kiba just staring at him.

"What?"

"I don't know how to get there"

"Here I'll take you…follow me" He pays for his bowl and mine. We end up at Tsunade's office.

"So have you made any friends Toki?"

"Yes I have…Sakura, Naruto, but I'm not friends with a guy who thinks his better than everybody…Mr.Sasuke Uchiha"

"I see…" She grabs a pen and small sheet of paper and starts scribbling down on it.

"Toki…I found a place for you to stay. I hope you enjoy it." She says smiling and hands me a paper with an address.

"Kiba please take her there. You will be having a roommate. Now off you go. Oh come back tomorrow so I can see what rank you're in." So me and Kiba go and find the house where I will be staying at, we see Naruto and his team walking so we go with them.

"So this is where you'll be living Toki? It somehow looks familiar"

"Let me see that Naruto." She takes the paper away from him and takes one quick look at it and then screams really loud.

"This is where **my** Sasuke lives!"

(Script Form)

Me & Sasuke:"WHAT?!"

Me:"You have to be kidding! I can't stay with him! He doesn't talk I will be very bored there!"

Sakura:"Couldn't Tsunade give you somewhere else to stay?"

Me:"Not to make you sad, or mad but I read her face and…it looked like she did this on purpose."

(Ending Script Form…wow! That was so long)

Naruto starts laughing so hard it made **me** smack him in the head.

"Who's laughing now Naruto?!"

"I did say it would be funny if you were paired up with him!"

"No Naruto it's not one bit funny…its complete torture! I don't get along with him and then Tusnade makes me spent the rest of my life with him! I wish I was 18 and could live on y own!!" I say while faking tears and looking up at the sky.

"What did I do to deserve this?! Is it for telling Clarissa she doesn't deserve a guy like _him_? If it is then it was true!" Everyone stares at me; I notice this and cover my mouth.

"C-Clarissa? Wow I think I remember something…except who is this Clarissa I'm talking about?"

"Toki you don't remember? What is she was one of your friends?"

"Well I can't seem to remember…but I can obviously say that I'm being freakin punished by something I didn't mean to do! Unless I did something wrong and I'm being punished for that."

10 minutes later everyone's heading home and only I Sakura and Sasuke are heading the same way. Until Sakura turns left and waves at us leaves us…_alone_.

"I only have one bed…so you'll have to sleep on the couch"

"Are you telling me Tsunade was aware of this and is _still_ going to make me _live_ with _you_?!"

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say…I'm having a crisis here! You are so mean!" We walk toward his house he takes out his keys and unlocks the door; he stands there waiting for me to go in. I walk carefully waiting for the end of my life to come. To my surprise it actually looks clean.

"Wow! It's actually cleaner than my house! Look Sasuke I remembered something else!"

"Hn…your house being dirtier?"

"Who asked you…now be a dear and turn on the T.V." I go and sit on the couch Sasuke turns on the T.V. and he walks into his room. He come back with a blanket and a pillow and dumps them on poor innocent me, while I was watching a cat chasing an innocent mouse. (Reminds me of Tom & Jerry …)

"Why you do that?! Do you want me to suffocate, you won't be the greatest ninja. You will be the meanest murderer ninja! I hope they put you in prison for the rest of your life! Meany!"

"How old are you?"

(I 4got to mention this but this takes place after the Chuunin Exams…So everyone's around 12 about to be 13)

"Uhhh…12. Why do you ask?"

"A 12 yr. old that acts like a 3 yr. old…childish girl."

"Yea so what?" He stares at me like if I'm some crazy girl…which I am.

"If you're mentally asking, no it doesn't bother me one bit. I know who I am…ok maybe not, but I know what I'm like and I'm okay with that. Okay? I mean happy!" He shrugged his shoulders and just sat next to me on the couch…taking the remote from me, and changing it to some channel 'Pump up in less than 30 minutes' . (I remembered a cooking show my mom watches so there's the result of my wonderful idea)

"Wow! Does anyone else watch this?"

"You better not tell anyone"

"If you don't want me to tell anyone…give me back the remote! I want to see if the mouse escapes from the cat's trap!"

"If you don't shut up you're bound to become the rat"

"Sheesh! Fine but I'm going to sleep now so turn it down!" I lay the pillow on the armchair bring the blanket over myself…and purposely put my legs over Sasuke's lap. He pushed them off but by the 5th time he ignored them, and left them there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skool is going to start the 25****th**** so probably when I'm back…I won't be updating as much. But I promise I will still keep continuing this story. I really like it a lot! And I really like that ppl read them…unlike my friends, they think they're so kool and anime is so not! Well for their info it is! I'ma print this story and show it to my bff! Ok…ENJOY!!**

Anime Dream turned into an Anime Life Ch.3

"Wow! Does anyone else watch this?"

"You better not tell anyone"

"If you don't want me to tell anyone…give me back the remote! I want to see if the mouse escapes from the cat's trap!"

"If you don't shut up you're bound to become the rat"

"Sheesh! Fine but I'm going to sleep now so turn it down!" I lay the pillow on the armchair bring the blanket over myself…and purposely put my legs over Sasuke's lap. He pushed them off but by the 5th time he ignored them, and left them there.

I don't know when Sasuke left, because I think by that time I was sound asleep. I know I was so warm and so comfortable in that wonderful cozy couch.

**(Sasuke's P.O.V)**

"If you don't want me to tell anyone…give me back the remote! I want to see if the mouse escapes from the cat's trap!"

"If you don't shut up you're bound to become the rat" I said glaring at her.

"Sheesh! Fine but I'm going to sleep now so turn it down!" She made herself comfortable and laid down. I turned to the television and she moved her legs over my lap. I pushed them off then moments later she put them back up again. By the 5th time I just ignore them, she was lucky Tsunade made her stay here or I would have already thrown her out. I turned off the television after watching my show, and moved her legs so I could get up. It seemed kind of cold in here so I went back to my room. I went in walked to the closet and grabbed another blanket. I walked back into the living room and put it over her. She clutched it with her hands and talked a little in her sleep, which was a little amusing.

"Someone…please…Sasuke…cat…chasing…nyaa." I left laughing heading to my room. I steeped in and changed into a plain white shirt and black boxers. **(With little duckies on it! Pink and yellow! XD)**

**(Dream…My P.O.V.)**

_After being chased by the huge navy blue Sasuke cat, I ran into a door and fell on my butt. I quickly stood up opened it and went in, inside was a forest and a lake. _**Weird an outdoor room…Cool!**_ It was nighttime a full moon, and bright stars in the sky. The lake looked so beautiful under the moonlight; I walked closer to the lake and saw a waterfall._**Wow! Sakura will love it if she had a picnic with Sasuke here. This lake is so beautiful under a full moon. **_I look at my reflection I see myself wearing a very light pink kimono…almost white…with purple petals on it, that reaches 4 inches above my knees. The part of the sleeves where the shoulders are at is in the shape of an X, and the sleeves go past the bottom of the kimono. My hair is in a messy bun with some loose hair, that's over my left shoulder. The half top part of the chopsticks is dark purple, and the belt or obi is light purple. I had on white sandals; I can hear people having fun. People shouting, playing around, I hear someone call me._

"_**Toki! Come on! Kiba signed you up! And it's about to be your turn!" **__Yells Sakura waving her hand, her kimono is pink with white roses on it. Her obi is black, and her hair is in two braids she has little green petals on them._

"_**What Kiba signed me up for?"**_

"_**Just follow me…you're going to thank him later!" **__She grabbed me by the hand and was taking me to where all the noise was coming from._

"_**What were you doing here? You shouldn't be here…it's much more fun at the festival."**_

"_**Yea...I guess but it's just so pretty at the lake."**__ I say pointing behind me…we entered the festival, and I was surrounded by many lights._

I sat up and looked around and remembered I was in Sasuke's house.

**(This ' ' means thoughts...ok)**

'What a strange dream…I wonder what Kiba signed me up for?' I laidback down and went back to sleep.

**(Sasuke's P.O.V)**

**-RIIING!! RIINNG!!-**

I woke up the sound of my alarm, 6:30; I turned it off and went outside to wake Toki up. I remembered she had to see Tsunade to check what team she would be on. I went into the living room and saw that she wasn't sleeping in the couch. She was laying on the floor on top of the blankets. I walked closer to her and nudged her back with my foot. She stirs a little but doesn't wake up so I get 

on my knees and shake her by the shoulders. She opens her eyes a little and then balls her fist and hits me in the chin…_hard_.

"What do you think you're doing Sasuke?! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!?" I get up holding my chin and look down at her. She's glaring at me and then stands up pushing me to the side, which I push her back and she just ignores me. She starts walking toward the kitchen she stops and turns around facing me.

"Uhh…where exactly is the bathroom?" She looks at me and blushes a little. When she sees me looking at her she turns her head so I wouldn't see her blush.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Please tell me!" She turns her head at me and starts pouting. I sigh and point towards my room.

"In my room…"

'I can't believe I told her…if I didn't who knows what she would have acted…probably give a tantrum.'

"Ok thank-you…" She walks into my room then I hear a door close, the bathroom's door.

**(My P.O.V.)**

I feel something rubbing my back, so I ignore it. Then few minutes later I'm being shaken by the shoulders. I open my eyes a little and there I see the most horrible thing a person shouldn't see when waking up…Sasuke shaking me by the shoulders. I ball my fist into a ball and hit him in the chin really hard that hurts my poor hand.

"What do you think you're doing Sasuke?! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!?" I look at him he stands up holding his chin, he looks at me and I start glaring at him. I stand up still mad at him so I push him to the side, and then _he_ pushes _me_ back I get so mad but decide to ignore him. Because I _really_ got to go, I think I start walking to the kitchen when I stop and turn around and look at Sasuke.

"Uhh…where exactly is the bathroom?" I look at Sasuke…a white shirt and black boxers. **(Don't 4get the pink and yellow ducks!) **I blush looking just at him, and I turn my head a little so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Why should I tell you?" I turn my head back at him and pout and look at him sweetly.

"Please tell me!" I say this very sweetly.

"In my room…"

"Ok thank-you…" I walk toward his room, smiling, I go inside and I fine an un-made bed, a dark brown dresser, and two closed doors.

'One must be the bathroom and the other his closet.' I go to the nearest one that's in the opposite wall from the bed. I open the door go in and close it, I turn on the light and find myself in his…closet. He has so many clothes…they're the same thing he wore when I met him. I get out and walk to the other door. I go inside and wash my face, I open the mirror and try to find an extra toothbrush. I find one and brush my teeth, I grab his hair brush inspecting it…I finds little drops of gel. I get mad and 

accidentally throw it in the sink, so I undo my ponytail and let my hair down. Brushing it with my fingers until I decide to make it into a braid that comes to the side of my head. It reaches to my elbow when I'm done braiding it. I look at the window and decide that I will not wear the same outfit…because then I wouldn't look cute! I step out of the bathroom and when I do I see Sasuke changing into his normal outfit. I sit on his bed and watch him finish putting on his pants, shirt, and shoes. He was just about to put on his shirt when he turns and looks at me.

"You know…you should get new clothes. Oh by the way…I need new clothes!!" I look at him he turns and puts on his shirt and walk to the door then stops.

"After we see Tsunade…remember she wants to see you. But you can where this for today, they were mine when I was younger." He hands me small blue shirt with no tall collar, thank goodness, and white shorts. I look at them, grab 'em and head to the bathroom and change. The shirt fit perfectly, except that it reached like 2 inches above my belly button and it was a bit too tight making my chest too big, how I wished Sasuke had a bigger shirt, and the shorts were ok covering my knees and it was little tight too. I go outside and spin showing Sasuke that they fit perfectly.

"So…how do I look? Tonight I will wear this to sleep."

"Hn…" He looked at me…and his pinks turned a light pink.

"You're so mean!" We head outside waiting for him to lock the door.

"When can I have my key?"

"When I make a copy of it."

"Ok…can you make my copy purple? I want it to match my eyes! Please!"

"I don't know" We start walking towards the Hokage's building. We go inside her office and she starts talking.

"Toki you will be put in Team…" She searches through papers making it very dramatic for me.

"Ah! Team 7! Now Sasuke go show her where you guys meet up." Sasuke and I just stood there staring at Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade! WHY?! First you make me live with him! Now be in the same team as him?!" I yell pointing at him.

"Naruto and Sakura are in that team as well."

"Oh…ok! Sasuke grabs my hand and we leave the building. We walk and walk…I yank my hand from his, since he woke me up very rudely and if Sakura sees that she might kill me. We head to a bridge and Sasuke just leans against a tree.

"So this is where you guys meet…" I walk toward the tree and sit on the ground…then I look up at Sasuke.

"What time does everyone...usually come? HEY! You said we would but some clothes for me after we saw Tsunade!" He looks at me and sighs.

"Naruto will come in an hour or so…Sakura too. Our sensei…will be late…as always, and then make up an excuse and well you'll see for yourself in a little while. We will go buy clothes for you after our mission. That is if we are assigned a mission."

"Fine." Minutes pass…hours…days!!...nah I'm just kidding. But 57 minutes did pass and Naruto and Sakura finally showed up. I stand up and wave at them…which makes the shirt rise a little bit. Naruto stops and blushes…but with dark red cheeks. Sakura just glares at me…poor me.

"Sasuke let me borrow these clothes…their a little tight but I won't wear the same clothes as yesterday! Then I wouldn't look cute!" Naruto just laughs at me…but Sakura gets mad walks towards Sasuke and starts hugging him. Naruto and I start talking about random things, I told them about being in the team with them. Sakura got mad and Naruto High fived me…we could hear Sakura's squeals and Sasuke telling her to get off of him. Until we saw a 'poof' and a man with a mask covering his whole face except his right eye, he had white spiked up hair a green vest and dark blue pants. He was reading an orange book…which said Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto and Sakura ran up to his face.

"Where have you been?!" Yelled Sakura and Narato...at this man.

"Well Tsunade told me to come by her office to discuss about a new member."

"Oh." Was all they said, he came walking towards me putting his book away. Looking at me very carefully…I just stood there.

"Are you done yet? You know inspecting me?" He looks at me and then brings out his book.

"No mission today…you have the day off" With that he poofs off.

"SASUKE TAKE ME SHOPPING!!" Sasuke glares at me so I glare back and we walk off, me following him. Naruto and Sakura tagged along. I grab Sakura's arm.

"You so have to help me pick out my clothes!" She nods her head excitedly, and then I whisper…

"And make Sasuke spend all his money…"

"I couldn't do that!"

"Come ooooooon! It'll be fuuuun!" She just nods her head and drags me into a store. I see so many cute clothes, Sasuke and Naruto are behind us, and Sakura goes and looks in one side while I go the other way. We look through so many that she comes back with a pile of them...Naruto behind her with another pile.

"I needed help so Naruto is carrying some more clothes I picked."

"What a coinkidink! I _made_ Sasuke help me." I step in front the fitting room door and Sakura hands me some clothes from the pile. **(I don't really want to write what clothes I put on…which ones we liked and which ones we didn't. But Toki will be wearing different outfits in each Ch…maybe…) **We also ended up buying me cute accessories also…and Sasuke ended up paying for _everything_! Then we went for ramen…which I only paid for mine and Naruto's…since I told him I paid for his once. Then we went to buy me some ninja gear!!

We left and Naruto went his way so did Sakura. Sasuke had to carry _all _the bags…they were only like 5 or 6…and yes I did help him. We went to the key shop to get a copy of his key, which I was lucky because they had a purple one with tiny red stars. We finally went home…I got to open the door with my key! YAY!! And Sasuke just threw the bags in his closet. I turned on the television and turned it to the cat and mouse I was watching yesterday! Sasuke just sat beside me he didn't take the remote because he was too tired. Poor him his eyes were closing on their own, so I just leaned my head against his shoulder. He jumped a little but then rested his head on mine. It got quiet, since the cat was making a trap for the mouse, and Sasuke was breathing very quietly. I turned the T.V. off and 

got comfortable on Sasuke, he automatically moved his hand over my shoulder…good thing the blanket was on the armchair. So I grabbed it and covered us both. **(I know it sounds kinda weird…but I couldn't think of anything…)**

When I woke up I was on top of something very comfy…so I just snuggled to it…making it move. I looked up and I was on top of Sasuke his hands were around my waist while my hands were on his chest. I looked at him he looked cute and peaceful…I felt like taking a picture of him! But I just closed my eyes and snuggled to him again. I woke up to something rubbing my cheek I opened my eyes…and saw the thing a person should never wake up to see.

"Waking me up again…how rude!"

"At least I didn't push you off me…right?" He said smirking…which I had to admit he looked hot! Like I was actually going to admit that…HELL NO!

"Whatever you still woke me up…can you make me breakfast? I gotta take a shower and put on a cute outfit." He looked at me and finally nodded, I was getting up I put one hand on his chest and leaned on it so I could get up. He grabbed me by the waist and pushed me back down. I glared at him waiting for him to release me, but he didn't and turned us so I was inside and he was on the outside. **(He was laying under me so he turned me so I'm where I can't get off the couch…and he is…)**

"Are you gonna let me shower?"

"No…you look cuter when you're asleep." This made me blush, I guess it made my cheeks really red because Sasuke moved his hand and started caressing my right cheek. I freaked out so I pushed him off the couch and he landed with a loud thump! I got off the couch and jumped over him, ran into his room close the door, and open the closet door. I grabbed some clothes from the bags and went straight into the bathroom. I stayed in there for like two hours…I came out the bathroom with a red tank top on top a black shirt that showed my shoulders and its sleeves went to my elbows, and a white Capri. My put my hair up into two ponytails…one on each side of my head. I grabbed a red ribbon from a bag and tied it around my neck and I grabbed my ninja pouch and tied it on the back of my pants…and I grabbed some bandages and tied them around my right leg…and put on that blue thing. **(Where I think the kunai or shuriken or at…I can't remember right now)**

I came out of Sasuke's room and walked into the kitchen where Sasuke was making eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Remind me to make you do all the cooking." I said while taking some bacon from the plate he had in his hand and sat in the chair. He gave me my plate and we ate in silence. We kept eating till I put both plates away and washed them.

"There's one condition about me giving you that key and buying you stuff."

"What's the condition?" I say turning around and looking at him, while drying my hands.

"You can't bring Sakura or Ino, or any fangirls in here."

"Ok…one question."

"What?"

"Who's Ino?"

"You might meet her later…"

"Ok! Let just go!" I grab his hand leading him outside, he locks the door and we head toward the bridge.

**Ok..ima stop there…plz tell me wat u think!! I will sleep now..itz 3 plz review!! Cuz that makes me happy and gives me ideas!! ...I took forever on this one cuz my lil sis was on the computer…  
Nyaa!!**


End file.
